lowefandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Yeryeong
Kim Yeryeong '''(Hangul: 김예령; born XXXX, XX, XXXX), often more recognisable by her preferred street codename '''Rowi, is a former member of the Hounds of Naju and a current stray in the Seoul area. Primarily, she currently works as a for-hire mercenary in which essentially no task is off-limits -- from murder to even passing on her affliction -- as long as the pay is good. Appearance & Personality Rowi is a somewhat short, young lady with tan skin and short, somewhat frizzy hair dyed brown, and a small dashing of freckles and other sunspots over her nose and upper cheeks. She has a relatively good build, with notable muscle definition in her arms immediately visible. She also possess sharp brown eyes, and noticeably sharper and larger canines than the average human. She sports an old scar across the side of her neck, which stretches in some part down her shoulder and front; it is incredibly old, and she is immensely reluctant to let anyone touch it, though she does show it off with pride. Rather crass and self-paced, Rowi is distinctly somebody who likes to move at her own pace and refuses to let others boss her around; however, when she is on board with an idea, she is also extremely eager to go through with it. Somewhat short-tempered and impatient with people who disagree with her, it isn't uncommon for her to attempt to use brute force and strength to get her point across. She has no qualms about beating those who are weaker than her, as she strongly believes in the concept of "strong eating the weak" -- or, in her favourite terms, "dog eat dog". History Rowi was born as Kim Yeryeong in a lower class working family, the first child. They named her fondly after one of their favourite actors, and they lived a very meager, if not close-knit life. At this early stage in her life, there was nothing particularly notable about her way of life, and she lived relatively happily. However, when she reached approximately the age of eight, her family was met in a freak accident that resulted in her being the only survivor; an individual, newly turned with the werewolf affliction, went berserk under the full moon with little control and tore her mother and father apart. Yeryeong would have met the same fate if her neighbours hadn't heard, and came rushing to the house shouting. The assailant fled into the night, and Yeryeong was taken immediately to the hospital, becoming shortly famous for being the miracle survivor of the Kim Family Massacre. Unbeknownst to them, however, Yeryeong found herself afflicted with the same traits as the werewolf that had murdered her parents. She recovered miraculously fast due to her newfound physiology to the astonishment of her doctors, and was released far earlier than expected. Picked up by her maternal grandmother, she headed to Damyang to re-settle and start a new life. ... ... At one point, she came across the individuals that would eventually become known as the Hounds of Naju: Jeon Seontaek, Beom Hanseon, Sin Dasol, and Akino Homare. She generally encouraged the destructive qualities of the gang, spurred on by the ambient chaotic properties of Sin Dasol's blood, during that time. After Dasol's disappearance, the gang began calming down and falling apart; after that, she chose to leave and pursue other interests via travelling around. Hearing of recent chaotic developments in the Seoul area, as well as rumoured presence of supernaturals, she chose to travel northward to see some of it for herself. Abilities & Powers * Werewolf Physiology: '''having been infected with lycanthropy at a young age, Rowi is capable of harnessing most werewolf powers, as well as possessing a variety of werewolf weaknesses. ** '''Advanced Regeneration: '''she is capable of faster-than-normal healing, able to knit together most wounds not caused by silver or aconite extract within seconds or minutes. ** '''Increased Vitality: '''as a branch of the point above, she has incredible vitality and is incredibly hard to kill without resorting to extreme methods or without the usage of silver or aconite, i.e. decapitation or total mutilation of her body. ** '''Shapeshifting: Rowi is able to shapeshift either partially or fully into a humanoid / wolf form, giving her enhanced speed, strength, and perks of whatever wolf trait she has formed. * Wolf's Senses: '''as an extension of her lycanthropy, she has a sort of instinctive "sixth sense" which she uses aptly to keep herself out of major trouble. Given with this, she also has heightened sight, hearing, and particularly, smell. Relationships * '''Cynthia Ha: tba Trivia * She shares her first and last name with real life Korean actress, Kim Yeryeong (birthname Kim Yoonmi). Though having both the same first and last name wasn't intended, here we are I guess. Her parents were quite fond of the actress, and named their child after her. Category:Non-Human Category:Werewolf Category:Criminal Category:Hounds of Naju